


恋母情结

by Cubilose



Category: All伦
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:41:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22381987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cubilose/pseuds/Cubilose
Kudos: 9





	恋母情结

我把邓伦扑倒在他保姆车的床上。  
当时正准备去一个活动，还有十来分钟他就要下车，然后上台领奖致辞。  
但是那个时刻他被我压在床上，我的头压在他胸口上，我闻见一股甜香，有点像我妈妈生完妹妹后的乳汁味，然后我一抬头，看见他的藏青色衬衫渍了一块白白的水迹，正在缓缓蔓延扩大。  
我现在感到有些抱歉，毕竟是他好心照顾我几天的，我却在窥破他的秘密之后总是给他添麻烦。但是那是一九年时候的事情，那时候我还没有从变故中平复心情，我那时候脾气糟糕，带着青少年特有的暴虐和叛逆，我不是个好小孩。  
我当时就冷着脸，迅速解开他的扣子，把手掌贴上他的乳头。那粒小小的乳头正在冒出白色的奶水。  
我现在觉得不可思议，我那时候竟然不怎么惊讶，明明我应该已经知道男人不应该有个会产奶的乳头。  
“别碰我了。”邓伦坐起来，抽了桌上的抽纸，急急擦乳房上的奶，纸巾很快就湿透了，但是他奶水足，一直没停——也许也有我一直在揉捏的缘故吧，邓伦急急叫，“你别弄了，别揉它。”  
“那一会儿怎么办啊？”我的语气很不耐烦，“我哪儿知道哥哥还会产奶啊？”  
邓伦没回答我，他看着奶水停止外流，就用纸巾擦干，但是一蹭就又勾出一股乳汁，他皱起眉。  
我忽然捏住他的手腕，把他的上身向我打开，然后凑近他的胸。他就像岛国里番的女主角，奶子奇白奇嫩。我张嘴，把粉红色的乳头含进去了，轻轻吮吸他甘甜温热的乳汁。  
他乳粒真的很小，我吸得不方便，只能把他重新压倒在床，我趴着吸奶。  
其实从一开始，我含住的那个瞬间，邓伦的手腕就已经在我手里软了，我趴着的时候干脆松开手，他也只是把手攀上了我单薄的后背。  
我那时候一米七几，长期营养不良让我看起来很瘦弱古怪，不仅没有十五六岁男孩该有的朝气，而且充满了一种受苦受难的萎靡感。  
邓伦就把我抱在怀里，虽然他也很瘦，但是毕竟比我高一大截，圈我在怀里还是很容易的。  
他轻轻伸进一根手指在我的脸和他的乳房之间，用指腹按摩他的奶子轮廓，我顿时觉得口中的接近干涸的泉眼重新焕发出充盈的活力。我吸得急躁了，他大概很疼，也只是抚摸着我的后背到头发，自己默默忍受着。  
大概就是从那个时候，在我妈死的第二十七天，我忽然生出了一种恋母情结，对邓伦。

直到那些奶水被我吸得差不多了，我才直起身来，看着邓伦。  
他神情很疲倦，隐隐有些懊悔。他低着头清理胸口，然后系上衬衫扣子。  
我突然说：“对不起，我想我妈了。”  
他动作顿住了，我知道他心软，而且他觉得我可怜，所以无论他羞耻还是生气，在那个情况下，怎么也不可能再推开我了。  
我看着窗外的霓虹，然后靠进他怀里，用我的额头蹭着他的锁骨。  
“甜吗？”他问我，真的是问我。我用力点头，摩擦他的锁骨，让他感受到我的驯服和爱，我思维很混乱，但是忽然我看到我的衣服上落了滴水，温热的，来自他飞鸟般的眼眶。  
我不是可怜他才记得他的眼泪，而是因为他体温一贯很低，眼泪却那么热，让我记忆尤深。

我爸把我妈打死了，然后带着我妹妹一起跳了电梯井。我其实对此一无所知，直到小姨把我揪出网吧，带我去认尸。  
我第一次觉得现实比游戏还荒诞，荒诞到我甚至没有找到合适的情绪面对这些事情，我只是对小姨说，我不想读书了，谁也别管我。  
至于把我放到邓伦在北京的家，这完全是个临时决定，因为没有其他办法——后来我才知道，是邓伦说让我过去的，也许他那时候就有预感，认为可以借助我来改变他失控的人生，我的确给了他希望，但是我最终毁了他的人生，这是我们都不曾预料到的。  
书归正传，我刚刚说到我第一次看到邓伦哭。  
那天晚上，我一直坐在车里等他结束工作，回到车里和我分享那罐一直保温着的鸡汤。  
但是娱乐圈和普通人的生活有时差，不到半夜两点，我就睡着了。  
如果我没记错，那是我迄今为止最后一次梦到石家庄，梦里一切如旧，乌黑的天空从烟囱里涌出来，穿过雾霾，消失在城市上空，我站在一个LED屏幕下面，屏幕里放着某个电视剧的预告片，我听见邓伦问，你有没有爱过我。  
我一下子惊醒，却看见邓伦坐在我面前，无力地擦拭着脸上的妆。  
平时也不觉得他有多么苍白憔悴，但是棉片扫过的地方，所剩的只有灰白的冷寂。  
我注意到他下颌骨留着一小块淤紫，他真有点像我妈妈。也确实，他妈和我妈妈是姐妹，这样细腻的白皮肤仿佛是专属于这一脉血液的，其实我也算白，但我太专注于打架斗殴，脸上很多疤痕。  
“有人捏你的脸？”我记得我爸掐过我妈，我妈的脸就是这样的，雪白簇拥着一块淤紫。  
邓伦摇头。  
然后我跟他说我很会打架，要是有人欺负他，我可以保护他的。  
他说我是小孩。

现在想想，不止我荒唐，他也没好到哪去，他常常给我喝他的奶。往往是在酒店里，他觉得胸胀，就会走到我床前坐下，解开睡衣，让我把头拱进去，这是喂奶时间。  
我承认我有恋母情结，但是我觉得他也应该承认他有当妈妈的瘾。  
我继续长高，变得体格健康，说不定也有被他哺乳的原因。尤其是每次化妆师给我化妆时候，他们称赞我皮肤很好，我总是想起那段时光。  
有一次一个资历很深的化妆师很轻蔑地说，她以前可是给邓伦化过妆的，虽然那时候邓伦差不多已经花期将至，但是哪怕是那时候的邓伦，也依然不是任何其他艺人可以比的。  
说来奇怪，邓伦风头最盛的时候，他的容貌受到一些让人匪夷所思的争议。但是反而这几年，我常常听到有工作人员抱着剧本或者造型通告，毫无意义说，要是邓伦还在就好了。  
要是他还在就好了。

我前面说到，我十六岁时像个婴儿，他总给我喂奶，时间常常是晚上。那么想必大家可以理解，我把他弄上床也是自然而然的事情。  
有一天我们坐在窗台上抽烟——我抽烟不是他教的，我早就会抽烟，反而是他抽的那种细管烟颇为我曾经的高中同学所不齿，他们认为那是女人和同性恋才抽的烟，那种会烧出巧克力味的烟草简直是浪费打火机燃油。  
一开始邓伦劝我别抽烟，后来屡禁不止，我们就各抽各的。他一直不理解我一个小孩，天天待在他的车里或者酒店房间里看杂志，有什么好抽烟消愁的。  
我现在也不记得为什么了。  
总之，我们曾经一起抽烟。  
我把他推倒的时候，他手里的烟掉在大理石瓷砖上，慢慢燃烧，仿佛在计时。  
我吸一口烟憋一口气，然后亲他，香烟从并不契合的两张嘴中间逸出。  
天空从烟囱里涌出来，穿过阴霾。  
当时我的心里有一团爆燃着的爱恋，把我五脏六腑燎成一片火海。  
你说多可怕，仅仅一年，我就已经快比他高了，我当时看着玻璃窗倒映着我们交缠的身影，觉得体型如此契合。  
后来我继续长高。  
我把手指放在他穴口的时候，他跟我说，直接进来吧。  
我的阴茎埋在他后穴里，那是我第一次操男人，我才知道里番骗人，男人的肠肉没那么死紧缠绵，它是很柔缓舒徐地包裹着我，在我律动的时候，它变得湿热，但同样并不饥渴难缠。  
我抚摸他的脊背，就像第一次喂奶时候他摸我那样，他后背滑腻，除了烟头的烫伤以外，所有皮肤都像慕斯奶油一样。那些烟头圆圈大概有三四个，是粗大的雪茄。  
我操他的时候，他呻吟着低笑，他气喘吁吁地问我，是不是操他和操别人没区别，是不是他的后穴不如他的脸讨人喜欢。  
他说蝶交粉退，蜂交黄退，是不是他的光彩已经开始退去了。  
这些话剧台词一样的话，一直不是邓伦的腔调，但是我看得出来，他正在苦苦思索这些话。  
我不问，他不说，但我知道，他莫名其妙的乳汁，无须扩张的后穴，烫在脊背的烟圈，这些背后都藏着一个男人。我一直知道他的存在，他喜欢掐邓伦的下颌骨，他力气很大，他喜欢邓伦喷一种腥甜的香水，他喜欢邓伦穿深青蓝色，他喜欢在午夜给邓伦打电话破口大骂耍酒疯，他喜欢送邓伦只能摆着看的朱红色古式漆器。  
邓伦喜欢漆器吗？有一次我看邓伦的综艺节目，看到他一直说自己喜欢漆器，但是在家时候我从来看不出来，他根本不记得白头鸳鸯的纹样究竟是在那个漆盘上还是那个漆盒上，虽然他那么喜欢看着它们发呆，那么痴迷地看着。  
天空从烟囱里涌出来，穿过阴霾。

直到某一天，这一切都消失了。那年算是个大年，娱乐圈挺多人都相继结婚了，邓伦却在这份热闹里恢复了真正意义上的独身。  
你说我？我当然不认为我是他的伴侣，至今也不认为，我只是虔诚地和他扮演着孩子与妈妈的情景悲剧。  
那年冬天极冷，他身体变得很差，虽然现在外界大多数认为，那是他完成盛放的一年，大家说他那一两年飞到各地去拿奖，被各大媒体预测了无数次，他会成为第二个某某某，或者第一个邓伦。但是我没什么印象了，我只记得我们在柏林学画画，他在自己身上涂鸦，最后我们在浴室里做爱。  
我们还在戛纳参加过午夜狂欢，他在海里扒着一块浮板，月光盖在他水盈盈的身体上，他像人鱼一样，隔着潮汐为我轻轻唱歌，我一步步走过去。  
在东京买的樱花种子，被我们种在庭院里，市郊的天是浅蓝色的，我们曾经想象粉红色的樱花像云一样浮动在天幕的场景，虽然我们也没抱着种活它的期望。

我来到他身边的第三年，我十九岁，比他高。  
有个相当精干的男人约我在大厦顶层，他问我，想不想和邓伦一辈子这样。  
我隐藏起私情败露的恐慌，否认了他所说的一切，之后他问我，想永远靠邓伦养，还是想成为配得上邓伦的人，保护他，回报他。  
我其实对那个男人毫无好感，因为邓伦的伤口，我极其厌恶抽雪茄的男人，可是养邓伦，保护邓伦，这件事太有诱惑性了。  
当时邓伦在国外工作，他回来的时候我已经人在泰国，我被封闭起来，有医生来重新设计我脸上的骨头，有老师为我指导以后的必备技能。  
我看着曼谷的日出，我第一次发现，原来天空不是从烟囱里涌出来的，而是从地平线升起来的，没有阴霾，只有炽热的红，与明朗的蓝。  
以前我常在网吧打游戏，最常登录的电子游戏里就有这样的一个画面，我那时候一心想打好电竞，然后赚钱，出人头地，养我妈和我妹妹。我那时候心潮澎湃，十六岁，我那时候十六岁。

再次与外界产生联系是半年之后，我回到国内，回到我们当初的住处收拾邓伦留下的东西，其实什么也没有。  
只有一株死掉的树苗，还有一些衣服。  
我走的时候看到漆盘被放在桌子上，白头鸳鸯被雪茄的旧烟头烤坏了本来的样貌。  
什么都没有，邓伦死于心脏骤停，诱因是长期劳累和精神崩溃。  
这个说法引起了外界的强烈兴趣，他们编出了四千多种精神崩溃的原因，但只有我知道，真正的原因是我推倒了烟囱，发现了我自己的天空。

我一直没有接受他的死。  
有一天我在意大利街头买了一包那种巧克力味细管烟，我才奔跑在意大利的夜色里，龇牙咧嘴地大哭。  
就像婴儿刚刚断奶。


End file.
